Memorias de Asgard
by Preciossa
Summary: Loki de Asgard era un mujeriego. El dios de las mentiras, timador, mujeriego y atractivo.
1. Mujeriego

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a marvel. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Loki de Asgard era un mujeriego. El dios de las mentiras, timador, mujeriego y atractivo. Un dios a quien Jane Foster se encontraba en su cama todas las noches después de meses de aburrimiento con Thor, semanas de pocos sucesos en su vida y una noche en la que, volviendo a casa pronto, se encontró a Thor en la cama con Darcy.

Una noche se convirtió en una semana, una semana en un mes, un mes en un año y continuaban. Sabía muy bien que Loki era un mujeriego, pero parece que no puede resistirse a sus encantos, o tal vez no quiere.

Se enteró de que hacía tiempo que Heimdall lo sabía y no le importaba. Al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a las conquistas de Loki, aunque le sorprendió que repitiese más de una noche con la misma chica, estaba sorprendido de que lo que tuviese, durase tanto.

Las dudas la reconcomen cuando Sif le cuenta esto. No sabe lo que Loki ha podido ver en ella, una simple chica, nada atractiva.

Thor y Erik no lo saben. Nunca lo sabrán. No entenderían y armarían un escándalo. No comprenderían que ella amaba a Loki y que él no había sido la causa por la que Thor y Jane habían roto.

Loki la había mostrado un mundo de pasión, lujuria. No la monotonía que tenía con Thor.

La relación con Thor estaba destinada al fracaso desde un principio.

Es mejor seguir con encuentros clandestinos, de esta manera, es mucho más sencillo...y excitante.

Loki de Asgard era un mujeriego. El dios de las mentiras, timador, mujeriego y atractivo. Pero como tantas veces recuerda, los villanos están destinados a ser mujeriegos: es lo que se espera de ellos, está en su sangre, lo que significa que él no está haciendo nada malo.

Jane Foster no piensa en sí misma como en una conquista más. Es una científica, una astróloga, una mujer independiente y, sobre todo, una persona honesta. A veces, sin embargo, Loki la dirá que la ama y ella le responderá que también le ama.

Son amantes, después de todo y hasta el dios de las mentiras puede decir verdades.


	2. Un beso, una vida

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a marvel. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Unas manos que se rozan, temerosas pero a la vez gustosas de haberse encontrado. Miradas fugaces y furtivas, cómplices por el mensaje que se esconde tras ellas, por la chispa surgida en aquel preciso instante en la que su piel y la de ella se rozaron.

Y un suspiro que se escapa y otro que se prepara para salir, siguiendo la estela del anterior, como si no hubiese otra forma de respirar que esa, con la expulsión del aire junto con una ínfima parte de lo que se sintió ante aquel pequeño contacto.

Los sentidos se agudizan como en estado de peligro o alerta, intentando aparentar aquello que no se puede esconder ni ocultar: la atracción. Y siguen sintiendo aquella persona a su lado de la misma manera que la otra la sigue percibiendo. Y nadie se atreve, nadie da el paso para afirmar lo que sin palabras está más que descrito: se gustan.

Pero la fuerza del sentimiento no puede ser ignorada por siempre igual que no se puede olvidar de llenar de aire los pulmones. Contra más lo quieras esconder, con más fuerza verá la luz, pues el corazón puede más que la mente; tarde o temprano aparece. Sí, aquel que de manera inesperada te indica personas afines a ti, como imanes o buscas, aquel que, sin tu planearlo, te hace sentir diferente y completo, aquel llamado corazón, El caprichoso, pero imprescindible para vivir pues, ¿qué es vivir si no se siente?¿qué es vivir si no se ama correspondiendo o amando sin corresponder? Un músculo, un motor que no tan sólo hace mover nuestro cuerpo si no también nuestra alma. En definitiva, nuestra vía clara e indiscutible por la que existimos.

Y éste se hace notar, palpitando en sus pechos, atronando sus tímpanos con su son, eco del sentimiento que despertó al amor y a la ternura dormida hasta entonces. Y sin dejar de separarse ni salvar la distancia mantenida entre ellos dos , llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás, ajenos de lo que sucedía entre esas dos personas en aquel momento, donde a partir de allí tendrían que tomar caminos diferentes.

Pero ya no pueden más, se han de decir algo, lo necesitan, no soportan más aquel silencio del que sólo les aporta el más puro nerviosismo e incomodidad. Y se miran ya por fin, y con eso se dicen todo aún no pronunciando palabra alguna.

Intensidad, dulzura, devoción, deseo, respeto. Sí, respeto, aunque fuese un Jotun.

Él es Loki, príncipe de Asgard, un Jotun, ella Jane Foster, la amante de su hermano. Thor no lo sabe, ni siquiera lo sospecha, pero es mejor así, en la clandestinidad.

Pero ahora, eso no importaba.

Sus labios tiemblan a la espera del inminente encuentro, atraídos por algo que no se ve pero se siente; los ojos también lo perciben pues les dirigen miradas anhelantes para acabar de nuevo perdiéndose en los del compañero, viendo más allá del iris, hacia algún lugar que nadie sabe donde está pero que se percibe y se encuentra.

Y ya no hay más miradas pues ahora tu única guía son tus labios y aquello que te impulsa a buscar lo que deseas, a él... a ella. Y por fin lo tienes, lo rozas, lo tocas y lo saboreas, algo en ti crece hasta sentir que estalla, repartiendo aquella magnífica sensación que se expande por cada centímetro de ti sin excepción, haciéndote desfallecer pero a la vez sintiéndote tan fuerte...

No quieres que se acabe, pues la sed, una vez descubierta, es difícil de saciar y más después de tanto tiempo sin saber de su existencia; nunca se supo del frío hasta percibir la calidez resguardándote de él...

El primer beso, el verdadero y sincero, que surgió de la buena fe y de los sentimientos puros, un beso digno para una persona singular, de un dios que volvió a creer en la bondad de amar siendo amado y de una científica que descubrió el mundo gracias a él. Nada volvió a ser igual.

Un beso, una vida.


	3. El mundo oscuro

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a marvel. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿No tienes un poco de calor al tener las mangas tan largas, Loki?-preguntó Fandral arqueando una ceja mientras miraba las largas mangas del traje negro de Loki y los guantes verdes oscuros que cubrían las manos de su amigo.

Loki frunció el ceño mientras jugaba con sus puños.-¿Has venido a criticar mi ropa?

- Me encuentro en el estado de ánimo suficiente como para hacerlo, Loki.-respondió simplemente Fandral.-Tal vez porque tu estado de ánimo ha cambiado, estás un poco más alegre que antes y eso es inusual.

- Justo lo que imaginaba.-dijo Loki.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Jane Foster entró en el restaurante, con el pelo recogido en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se acercó a la mesa y les sonrió a ambos. Después, se dirigió a la puerta, a esperar a Darcy.

Tras la batalla contra Malekith, Loki ayudó a salvar Midgard, por lo que sus cargos de intentar conquistar el planeta fueron retirados. Jane Foster habló mucho en su favor, al igual que Thor y Frigga. Pero fue el testimonio de Jane Foster lo que más intrigó a Loki. Dos semanas después, la hizo una visita.

Thor no se enteró hasta un mes después. Fue Heimdall quién se lo dijo.

Esa fue una de las primeras visitas que le hizo Loki a Jane.

- Buenos días, Lady Foster.-saludó Fandral mirando a la chica fijamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Loki frotándose inconscientemente las muñecas.

- Buenos días, Fandral.-saludó Jane.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy.

- Siéntate con nosotros, Lady Jane.-dijo Loki mirándola con indiferencia. Jane se ruborizó.

- No puedo, he quedado con Darcy en la puerta.-respondió ella y se apresuró a salir.

Fandral miró a su amigo.

- Tengo una poción para las quemaduras de cuerda.

- Fandral…-gruñó Loki.

- Esto explica muchas cosas.-continuó Fandral haciendo caso omiso a Loki.-Entre ellas porqué estás desaparecido los viernes por la noche cuando los tres guerreros nos reunimos en la casa de alguno de nosotros para charlar, hablar y recordar viejos tiempos…no sabía que tuvieras tanta necesidad, Loki.

- Fandral…-volvió a advertir Loki.

- Aunque no tenía ni idea de que te gustase ser el dominado.-continuó Fandral.

- Fandral…-la voz de Loki se estaba alzando peligrosamente.

- Oh, cálmate Loki.-dijo Fandral con una sonrisa burlona.-A mi me gusta más ser el que ata con las cadenas.

- Mejor será que vuelvas con tus conquistas, Fandral.-advirtió Loki.

- ¿Lady Jane disfruta atándote con las cadenas, Loki?-preguntó Fandral burlón.

- ¡Fuera!-gruñó Loki.

Fandral se rió cuando llegó a la puerta.-Que tengas una buena noche, Loki. Aunque creo que así será.

Fandral salió del restaurante y se detuvo en frente de Jane Foster.

- Hasta el lunes, Lady Jane.-dijo Fandral.

- Fandral.-llamó Jane. Él se detuvo.-Hoy es viernes ¿os reuniréis los tres guerreros?

Fandral sonrió.-Por supuesto, como todos los viernes. Pero no se preocupe, veo que Loki tiene una muy buena escusa para ausentarse. Por cierto, no me eche la culpa si mañana cuando despierte se encuentra rodeada de media docena de cartas. No le quepa la menor duda que Loki y usted van a ser la comidilla esta noche en la reunión.

Jane se sonrojó y Fandral se dio la vuelta.

- Por cierto, Fandral. Se ha equivocado, no eran cadenas ni cuerdas con las que Loki se ha hecho esas marcas.-ella le guiño un ojo.-Han sido esposas…siempre son esposas.


End file.
